


The Real Atlas Shrugged

by Vali



Category: Atlas Shrugged - Rand
Genre: Gen, Parody, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali/pseuds/Vali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The libertarian manifesto <i>they</i> don't want you to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Atlas Shrugged

"Who is John Galt?" asked the bum.

"Who the fuck cares?" said Eddie Withers, then went out and got totally hammered.

END

_(Written 2001)_


End file.
